Snowy Gifts
by Scotty Fold
Summary: Sakura kedatangan pasien seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan & memikat hatinya, namun juga meremukan hatinya karena anak itu adalah anak dari pria yang dulu sempat merebut hatinya. Sanggupkah Ia menahan hasratnya terhadap pria ini? (Twoshot / Soft Rate-M / SasuSaku / BONUS CHAP up! / Sasu POV )
1. Chapter 1

_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari __Seducing Cinderella__, __Home in Carolina, Gift Wrapped Baby, dan The Unexpected Wedding._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyak), dan banyak cacat lainnya.

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur (17 plus only)

Mengandung kata-kata kasar dan vulgar.

Tidak disarankan bagi _readers _penyuka/penikmat _Canon _dan bagi _readers _yang tidak menyukai Erotic Novel;)

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa Erotic Novel (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Saya mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam cerita ini dengan cerita yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengeratkan mantelku ketika hembusan angin yang bercampur butiran salju menerpa tubuhku. Pertengahan Desember ini terasa lebih dingin dari tahun sebelumnya. Sepatu _ankle boots_ku terus melangkah dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak sepatu di sepanjang trotoar. Di ujung jalan sana nampak mobil pembersih salju yang sedang membersihkan jalanan _Raikiri_ _Road _dari tumpukan-tumpukan salju yang telah menumpuk dari semalam.

Hawa dingin yang masih dapat kurasakan di balik mantel tebalku tidak menghalangiku untuk tetap beraktifitas di pagi hari ini. _Well _aku memang mencintai saat-saat dimana aku menggelungkan diriku di dalam selimut tebal nan hangat di kala musim dingin, tapi aku juga mencintai pekerjaanku. Berjalan lima blok dari _apartment_ku kurasa akan membuatku sedikit hangat saat tiba di tempat kerjaku nanti.

Melewati blok ke empat, aku menghentikan langkahku untuk masuk kedalam toko _fresh fruit _. Kudapati seorang wanita yang telah melewati setengah abad umurnya sedang mengelap buah-buah apel yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pagi Saki." Wanita itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari sekeranjang buah apel dan menyapaku dengan ramah saat mendengar lonceng kecil di pintu berdentang tanda ada orang masuk.

"Pagi Chiyo, apa kabarmu hari ini?" Aku meletakkan salah satu gelas _starbucks _berisi coklat panas yang aku beli di Blok kedua dalam perjalanku di atas meja kasir Chiyo. Aku selalu membeli dua gelas _hot chocolate _setiap pagi, satu untukku dan satu untuk Chiyo. Aku sangat menyukai wanita tua ini sejak pertama kali aku menginjakan kaki di toko ini beberapa tahun silam, saat aku masih seorang mahasiswa di kedokteran gigi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, meski telah berumur seperti ini aku masih kuat mengurusi tokoku sendirian." Aku terkekeh ketika Chiyo mengangkat kedua tangannya, memeragakan gerakan seorang binaragawan.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar aku sudah menyiapkan buah rutinmu Saki." Chiyo melangkah ke salah satu lemari pendingin buah yang ada di sudut toko ini.

"Ini, _fresh sweet strawberry _mu." Chiyo menyerahkan kotak plastik yang penuh dengan strawberry merah dan segar. Hmm melihatnya saja sudah membuat air liurku seakan ingin menetes.

"Wow, _thanks _Chiyo, kurasa sebentar lagi air liurku akan menetes." Aku tertawa di akhir kalimatku, begitupula dengan Chiyo.

Setelah memasukkan Strawberryku kedalam kantong kertas, aku kembali berbincang sejenak dengan Chiyo. Ini salah satu rutinitasku di pagi hari. Berbincang dengan Chiyo sebelum memulai aktifitas kerjaku. Aku merasa hangat saat berinteraksi dengan Chiyo, mungkin karena aku tinggal jauh dari orang tuaku yang berada di Iwa dan jarang bertemu mereka, maka aku menganggap Chiyo sebagai pengganti orang tuaku.

Berbincang dengannya sangat menyenangkan, aku menyukai tawa ramahnya begitu pula dengan ceritanya, entah itu cerita mengenai cucunya maupun mengenai Tobirama si pemilik toko barang antik di ujung pertokoan ini yang selalu datang kesini tiga kali dalam satu hari untuk membeli buah dan selebihnya berbasa-basi untuk berbincang dengan Chiyo. Kurasa Tobirama menyukai Chiyo, _oh _dan begitu pula dengan Chiyo nya sendiri. _Mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. _Kami berbincang sekitar lima belas menit sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Ah, _by the way. _Terimakasih untuk _hot chocholate_nya, dan kekeras kepalaanmu yang tidak mau menerima pembayaran minuman ini." Chiyo mendengus di akhir kalimatnya dan itu membuatku tertawa. Bagaimana aku bisa menerima pembayaran itu jika Chiyo sendiri memberikan sekotak strawberry nya secara cuma-cuma? Maka dari itu aku selalu membawakan _hot chocolate _untuk Chiyo setiap paginya, hitung-hitung sebagai barteran dari strawberrynya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Saki." Chiyo kembali tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Begitu pula denganmu Chiyo." Aku membalas senyumnya dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar toko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Sakura." Rin, gadis berambut _brunete _lurus menyambut kedatanganku dengan ramah.

"Pagi Rin. Apakah Ino sudah datang?" Aku berhenti di depan meja _Front Office._

"Belum. Tadi dia meneleponku untuk memberitahu bahwa Ia akan sedikit terlambat hari ini."

"_Oh, okay. _Jika dia sudah datang, tolong mintakan daftar pasienku hari ini."

"_Okay Ma'am._" Aku tersenyum mendengar julukannya untukku sebelum aku berlalu menuju tangga yang ada di balik lemari besar berbahan kayu oak yang di cat putih.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku meniti anak tangga hingga akhirnya aku tiba di ruangan kerjaku yang di dominasi oleh warna hijau tosca dan putih. Aku sengaja memberikan nuansa hijau tosca di ruangan ini agar para pasienku terutama anak-anak kecil merasa nyaman dan tenang, begitu pula denganw arna _dental chair _dan ornamen-ornamen yang ada di ruangan praktekku, karena warna hijau adalah salah satu warna yang menyejukan suasana hati.

Kuletakan _hot chocolate_ku diatas meja kerja sedangkan tasku kumasukan kedalam laci yang terdapat di sebelah kursi kerjaku. Kuraih ke dalam saku mantelku untuk mengambil ponsel sebelum aku menggantungkan mantelku di _standing hanger _yang ada di sisi pintu ruangan ini.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada di seberangku. Jam 08:33. _Masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam sebelum jam praktekku di mulai_. Ku pasang _headset _di telingaku dan terdengarlah intsrumen Harmagedon dari Apocalyptica. Sebenarnya aku bukan penikmat musik metal, tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai lagu-lagu Apocalytica. Buatku mereka adalah pemusik jenius, bagaimana tidak, mereka dapat memadukan musik klasik dengan metal hanya dengan _cello_! _Big WOW!_

Kuraih _hot chocolateku, _dan menyesapnya. Sebagian orang berpikir coklat adalah musuh dokter gigi, tapi itu salah besar, aku sangat menyukai coklat entah itu coklat batangan, kue coklat, permen coklat, maupun coklat cair seperti yang aku sesap sekarang. Kuncinya hanya satu, bersihkan gigimu setelah mengkonsumsi coklat maupun makanan manis lainnya.

Aku sedang membaca _postingan _di _path _ketika pintu ruanganku terbuka dan menampilkan sahabat sekaligus asistenku di sini.

"_Morning _Saki." Ino masuk dengan sebuah _tab _di tangannya.

"_Morning._ Kukira kau akan terlambat hari ini?"

"_Well, _kukira juga begitu saat aku sedang sibuk dengan _bad hair _ku tadi pagi, tapi ternyata aku bisa mengatasinya." Ino menampilkan cengirannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di depanku untuk membacakan jadwal hari ini. Sebenarnya Ino tidak harus datang keruanganku untuk membacakan daftar pasien hari ini, jadi dugaanku pagi ini Ino pasti membawa cerita baru, _oh _mungkin lebih tepat aku menyebutnya sebagai _gossip._

"Hari ini ada 7 pasien yang masuk daftar kita, enam di antaranya merupakan pasien rutinan kita, sedangkan untuk yang satu lagi adalah pasien baru, aku kirim _list _nya padamu ya."

"_Okay._"

"_Done. _Oya, kemarin sore ketika kau pulang duluan, ada seorang pria datang kemari bersama seorang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki itu lah yang akan menjadi pasien barumu, _and_ _You know _Pria itu tampan dan _sexy_! Benar-benar memancarkan aura Dewa Seks! Oh Tuhan..."

_See? _Ino pasti membawa sebuah _cerita pagi _a.k.a _gossip. _Ino mudah sekali terpesona oleh seseorang, jadi kurasa pria yang sedang di bicarakan Ino saat ini akan sama dengan yang lainnya, dan jika aku boleh jujur, ketika aku melihat mereka secara nyata, mereka semua tidak semenarik yang Ino bicarakan. Aku terus mendengarkan Ino dengan celoteh paginya seraya menikmati _hot chocolate _dan strawberryku hingga akhirnya telepon di mejaku berdering.

_Saved by bell._

"Ya Rin. Oh _okay_." Rin memberitahuku bahwa pasien pertama telah datang.

"_Well, _mari kita lihat nanti seperti apa pria yang kau maksud itu. Sekarang angkat bokongmu dari kursi itu dan ayo mulai bekerja." Aku bergegas meraih jas putih kerjaku dan mengenakannya, sedangkan Ino bergegas keluar untuk mendata pasien.

"Pagi Sakura." Seorang wanita berambut _blonde _masuk keruanganku bersama seorang anak laki-laki.

"Pagi Ny. Temari." Aku tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Hey sobat, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Aku memajukan wajahku kearah depan untuk menyapa Shikadai, anak laki-laki dari Ny. Temari.

"Buruk. Seharusnya aku ada janji bermain bola pagi ini, tapi Ibu menyeretku kesini, padahal gigiku baik-baik saja Sakura." Bocah laki-laki di depanku ini memajukan bibirnya karena kesal dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"_Well, _lebih baik mencegah kan daripada mengobati, dan apakah kau ingat beberapa bulan lalu ketika kau kemari dengan pipi yang membengkak?" Aku bertanya mengenai saat-saat dimana Shikadai sedang mengalami sakit gigi yang luar biasa karena Ia malas membersihkan dan memeriksakan giginya, dan Ia mengangguk tanda Ia ingat kejadian itu.

"Nah, apakah kau mau mengalami hal yang sama hanya karena kau tidak mau memeriksakan gigimu itu hm?" Shikadai memberikanku tatapan horror dan menggeleng dengan cepat, mulutnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu dimajukan telah menghilang bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirku tadi. Aku dan Ny. Temari terenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Shikadai yang langsung berubah horror seperti ini.

"_Well, _kalau begitu ayo kita mulai pemeriksaannya, supaya kau bisa lebih cepat pulang dan masih bisa bermain bola dengan temanmu, _okay_?" Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mengulurkan tanganku mengajak Shikadai untuk ikut bersamaku menuju _dental chair._

Saat Shikadai telah berbaring di atas _dental chair_, aku meraih masker serta sarung tanganku dan mulai memeriksa rongga mulutnya. Kondisi rongga mulut Shikadai tidak seperti dulu yang penuh akan karang gigi dan ada lubang di beberapa giginya. Kini gigi bocah delapan tahun ini tidak bermasalah, semuanya bagus dan bersih sehingga pengecheckan yang kulakukan pun tidak memakan waktu yang lama.

"Gigimu bagus, kau merawat gigimu dengan baik sekali ya?" Shikadai mengangguk mengiyakan saat aku melepas sarung tangan dan maskerku.

"Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit seperti dulu Sakura." Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas _dental chair_, dan aku tersenyum mendengar penuturannya.

"_Good job mate._" Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 14:00 saat aku selesai dengan pasien ke limaku, itu berarti masih tersisa dua pasien lagi. Aku merasakan perutku mulai berbunyi tanda menuntut perhatian lebih. _Sepertinya ramen enak. _Kuraih gagang telepon untuk memesan _ramen _di toko langgananku, Ichiraku Ramen yang ada di blok sebelah.

"Hallo Teuchi, ini aku Sakura. Um ya seperti biasa. _Thanks._" Ku kembalikan gagang telepon ketempatnya semula setelah memesan Spicy Beef Ramen, kemudian menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi kerja. Biasanya butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam hingga _delivery_ toko ramen langgananku tiba di sini.

Ku raih _tab _ku untuk melihat dua daftar terakhir pasienku hari ini, A. Chouchou dan U. Daisuke. _U Daisuke... _Nama anak ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu pernah membuat sel-sel dalam tubuhku tergelitik hanya karena senyuman dan tatapannya. Sesorang yang dulu selalu mengusik mimpi-mimpiku. Seseorang yang selalu aku ingingkan untuk berada di dalam celana dalamku. _Hollyshit, sepertinya rasa laparku mempengaruhi otakku. _Ku tutup daftar pasien dan beralih ke _youtube, _berharap Apocalyptica dapat membawa emosiku menguap bersama nada-nada kerasnya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Ino masuk keruanganku dengan bungkusan berlambang Ichiraku Ramen di tangannya.

"_Your lunch._" Ino mengangkat bungkusan itu dan meletakannya di atas mejaku.

"_Thanks _Ino, aku benar-benar lapar." Aku segera meraih bungkusan itu dan membukanya, _waaah it's so smell good. _Kuraih sumpit untuk memulai acara makanku.

"Haah kau ini, bagaimana kau tidak lapar jika sarapanmu saja hanya coklat panas dan strawberry setiap paginya." Ino menyidekapkan tangannya sambil menatapku jengkel, sedangkan aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran dan kembali fokus pada makan siangku.

"Oya Saki, tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Ny. Karui, dia me_reschedule _jadwal hari ini menjadi besok, jadi hanya tersisa satu pasien lagi hari ini. Haah aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan si tampan!" Ekspresi Ino berubah 360 derajat dari yang tadinya jengkel karena pola makanku, kini Ia berubah seperti layaknya gadis remaja yang sedang puber.

Aku menikmati makananku dengan ditemani Ino yang masih setia bercerita mengenai pria Uchiha itu.

"Rambutnya biru gelap nyaris hitam, postur tubuhnya tegap, kulitnya putih dan matanya! Oh Saki, mata hitam pria itu bahkan mampu membuatku berkedut di bawah sana!" Ino semakin bersemangat dalam bercerita.

"Astaga Ino, kurasa aku harus menelepon Sai dan memberitahunya bahwa _milikmu _berkedut dan itu karena pria lain." Ino langsung mendelikkan matanya kesal, sedangkan aku hanya mengangkat bahuku acuh seraya membereskan makan siangku.

"Lagipula kau ini aneh, sudah ada Sai di sisimu tapi kau masih saja memperhatikan pria lain." Aku bangkit dari dudukku untuk membuang bungkus bekas makananku.

"Aku memperhatikan pria lain kan bukan berarti aku akan memberikan hatiku dan akan bercinta dengan mereka." Ino mendengus kesal padaku sedangkan aku mengacuhkannya dan kembali ke kursiku. Baru sekian detik aku duduk kembali, aku teringat akan deskripsi Ino beberapa saat yang lalu, dan ketika sedang memikirkannya, aku di kejutkan oleh dering telepon yang ada di mejaku.

"Ya Rin, oh _okay. _Aku sudah selesai. _Okay._" Aku mengembalikan telepon ke tempatnya semula dan beranjak untuk mencuci tangan.

"Orang yang kau tunggu sudah ada dibawah Nona, bawa dia kemari karena aku ingin cepat pulang." Ino memberikan cengirannya padaku dan segera keluar untuk menyambut pasien terakhirku.

Ah sampai mana pikiranku tadi? Oh mengenai deskripsi yang tadi Ino ceritakan. Orang ini semakin tidak asing bagiku. _Rambut biru nyaris hitam dan matanya yang hitam?_

"Masuk." Lagi-lagi pikiranku di interupsi oleh seseorang.

"_Hi_ Sakura. Lama tidak jumpa. " Suara _baritone _yang sangat khas menyapa indera pendengaranku dan membuatku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sumber suara.

"Oh Tuhan, Sasuke!" Aku segera bangkit dari kursiku saat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap berbalut mantel coklat tua dan celana jeans memasuki ruanganku dengan senyuman khasnya. Mantel yang ia kenakan tidak dapat menyembunyikan betapa tegapnya badan pria itu.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _Teman seperjuangan Sasori ketika mereka tergabung dalam satu pasukan khusus dan bertugas dalam agresi yang terjadi di Kiri, sekaligus pria yang dulu pernah aku taksir saat aku masih seorang gadis remaja namun aku menutupi perasaanku dengan selalu bersikap galak terhadapnya setiap kali Ia datang bertamu kerumah kami, hingga akhirnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah setahun pasca tugasnya selesai. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kota ini untuk menjalankan tugasnya,d an setelah itu aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya sama sekali.

"Lama tidak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku menghampirinya untuk sekedar berjabat tangan, seketika itu juga indra penciumanku di penuhi oleh aroma maskulin Sasuke. Dan saat tangannya menyentuh permukaan telapak tanganku, aku merasakan arus listrik yang menyambar melalui tangannya. _Rasa itu masih ada!_

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat dan masih tampan. Selalu." Sasuke menampilkan seringainya dan meremas lembut telapak tanganku yang semakin membuat darahku berdesir hingga membuat detak jantungku berdegup lebih cepat.

"Dan kabarmu?" Ia bertanya tanpa melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"_Well, _seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja dan seorang dokter gigi." Ku berikan cenggiranku padanya dan Ia terkekeh.

"Dad..." Sebuah suara nyaris berbisik menginterupsi jabatan tangan dan obrolan kecilku dengan Sasuke. Kulepas genggaman tangan Sasuke dan kualihkan tatapanku pada sosok mungil berambut sama dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang kaki Sasuke. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar ketika aku memperhatikan sosok mungil di hadapanku ini. _Oh Tuhan, pria ini telah memiliki seorang anak._

"Anakmu?" Aku kembali mengalihkan tatapanku pada Sasuke, dan di hadiahi anggukan yang merupakan tanda lain dari kata _iya. Okay, itu berarti Ia telah berkeluarga. Lupakan cinta monyetmu nona dokter gigi._

Aku merendahkan tubuhku guna mensejajarkan pandanganku dengan sosok mungil ini.

"Hello, siapa namamu?" Anak ini mempunyai fisik yang benar-benar menyerupai ayahnya. Rambut hitam, mata kelam, bahkan wajahnya pun adalah duplikat dari sang ayah. Jika kuperhatikan, saat ini pipi sebelah kirinya terlihat sedikit membengkak

"Daisuke." Bocah mungil itu menjawabku malu-malu.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Lima tahun." Aku tertegun sejenak, _lima tahun? Itu bertepatan dengan perginya Sasuke dari kota ini._

"Apakah gigi di bagian kirimu sakit atau ngilu?" Aku kembali melanjutkan dan Daisuke menggeleng.

"Sudah berapa lama Ia mengeluh sakit ?" Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku dan berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Hm, sekitar seminggu ini." Sasuke menjawab dengan sedikit ragu. "Dia meringis memegangi pipinya dan berkata _sakit. _Nafsu makannya juga jadi berkurang, dan itu yang membuatku khawatir. Ku pikir mungkin dia sakit gigi."

"_Well, _ayo ikut denganku teman." Aku mengulurkan tanganku seperti yang biasa aku lakukan terhadap pasien-pasien mungilku.

Aku mengambil kaca mulut _intra oral_ untuk mulai mengecek kondisi rongga mulutnya, aku tidak menemukan lubang atau masalah apapun pada giginya, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang telah membuat pipi bocah mungil ini membengkak

"Giginya tidak bermasalah, semua giginya rapih dan sehat, yang jadi masalah adalah aku menemukan _stomatitis aphtosa _atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan sariawan di gusinya dengan ukuran cukup lebar, dan itu yang membuat pipinya membengkak seperti sekarang ini dan kehilangan nafsu makannya. Bagaimana dia bisa enak makan jika merasakan perih setiap kali makanan masuk ke dalam mulutnya." Aku meringis di akhir kalimatku membayangkan rasa perih yang alamai bocah lima tahun ini.

"Daisuke termasuk anak yang kuat dan tidak rewel dengan sariawan besar di mulutnya." Aku kembali menjelaskan pada Sasuke tentang kondisi sang anak dan aku melihat ada raut kecemasan diwajahnya. Kutebak ini adalah kali pertama Ia membawa Daisuke untuk memeriksakan rongga mulut anaknya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberikan resep obat, dan sariawan menyebalkan itu akan segera menghilang dari gusi Daisuke." Aku melepas sarung tangan dan maskerku untuk kemudian membantu Daisuke turun dari _dental chair _dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di depan mejaku di ikuti oleh Sasuke yang menyusul duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Saat aku sedang menuliskan resep untuk Daisuke, aku merasa dua pasang mata menatapku intens. Yang satu menatapku dengan polos dan rasa ingin tahu tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi menatapku dengan tatapan seorang pria dewasa yang menatap seorang wanita, dan itu sekali lagi membuat darahku berdesir. _Okay mungkin benar apa kata Ino, tanpa sentuhan sedikitpun pria ini dapat membuat organ sialan di bawah sana berkedut dan menuntut untuk di masuki. Goddammit, hindari mata itu Sakura._

Aku berusaha _relax_ saat menyodorkan resep Daisuke pada Sasuke. "Berikan ini pada Ino, wanita berambut _blonde _panjang yang tadi mengantarkan kalian kemari. "

Sasuke mengambil secarik kertas resep itu dari tanganku. "_Thanks Saki._"

"Sama-sama. Dan untukmu Daisuke, _get well soon okay._" Aku mengusap rambut bocah mungil yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikanku, dan Ia menampilkan senyumannya. _Astaga bocah mungil ini sungguh sangat menarik perhatianku. _

Aku mengantarkan mereka berdua menuju pintu keluar ruanganku, dan saat aku akan menutupnya kembali Sasuke telah berbalik dan menahan pintunya.

"_Bye _Daisuke." Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Daisuke dan di balas dengan lambaian tangannya yang kecil. Aku berbalik kearah pintuku untuk masuk kembali ketika sebuah tangan menahan daun pintuku.

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu, aku harus mentraktirmu untuk hari ini." Sasuke menahan lengannya di daun pintu ruanganku dengan senyuman yang dulu membuatku terjerat, _ah bukan hanya dulu, tapi juga saat ini._

Aku memandangnya dengan pertimbangan di kepalaku hingga akhirnya aku sebutkan satu persatu dari deretan angka yang menjadi nomor ponselku.

"_Thanks, _aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedang memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada _spaghetti_ku ketika terdengar _chorus _dari lagu _secret _milik Maroon5 melantun dari arah ruang TV. Kuletakkan keju beserta parutannya di atas meja _pantry _dan segera bergegas ke arah sumber suara. _Hm, aku tidak mengenal nomor ini._

"Hello."

"_Hi Saki. Ini aku." _Terdengar suara _baritone _dari sesosok pria yang sejak pertemuan kami sore tadi menghantui pikiranku hingga saat ini._ Aku butuh duduk!_

"Oh, _hi. _Ada apa?" Aku menghempaskan bokongku ke sofa terdekat untuk menetralisir gemuruh yang sedang terjadi di dalam rongga dadaku.

"_Apakah kau ada acara akhir pekan ini?" _

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat jadwalku. "Tidak, ku rasa. Ada apa?'

"_Bagus. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam sebagai tanda terimakasihku." _Makan malam? Aw sudah pasti Sasuke akan mengajak keluarganya kan? Dan itu berarti aku akan bertemu dengan ibu dari Daisuke? _Oh Tuhan, aku tidak akan sanggup melihat keluarganya._

"Hey, tidak perlu seperti itu. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, lagipula kau juga membayar atas jasaku kan." Aku berusaha menolak ajakannya.

_"__Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku akan berada di sana jam 7 malam pada hari Sabtu untuk menjemputmu. Sampai ketemu Saki." _Belum sempat aku menyanggahnya, Sasuke telah mengakhiri sambungan telepon diantara kami.

_Good! Itu berarti takdir memang menginginkanku untuk menyaksikan kebahagiaan keluarga Sasuke. _Ku hempaskan kepalaku ke sandaran sofa dan menutup kedua mataku dengan sebelah lengan. Nafsu makanku hilang seketika saat membayangkan Sasuke bersama Daisuke dan juga istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

Wah wah... _Gomen ne minna _dua fict lain belum kelar malah buat fict lain. T_T

Tadinya saya mau buat _pair _IchiRuki untuk mengisi cerita ini, eh ternyata pendalaman karakter saya sangat kurang di Bleach XD. *_belajar lagi tentang karakter di Bleach_* dan jadilah saya kembali ke SasuSaku.

_Fict_ ini cuma _2shot _, ch2 sedang dalam revisian dan mudah-mudahan _fict _ini bisa jadi **camilan** bagi para _readers _XD.

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so shocked when got a bad news that FsoG (Fifty Shades of Grey) WILL NOT be released in Indonesia._

Kesal sebetulnya membaca info tsb, tapi apalah daya Sepertinya saya harus puas hanya dengan novelnya saja yg sampai detik ini masih setia menempati rak di _library epub _saya. Untuk kedepannya saya berdoa semoga DVD FSoG cepat keluar di Amazon dan sejenisnya. Amin. *praying*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari __Seducing Cinderella__, __Home in Carolina, Gift Wrapped Baby, dan The Unexpected Wedding._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Reviews:**

**Guest : **SasuSaku _4ever _yaah hohoho

**Miss M : **Ini udah kluar ch2 nya :D

**Chanchan : **_Thank yoou. _Ini up ch2 nyaa :D

**Indah : **Hohoho, di ch2 ini jg lumayan kyaknya _lime _nya XD

**Azriel : **_Arigatooou :*_

**Dewaz : **Err... Keperjakaan Sasu udh ilang sm sy hahaha *ditimpuk fans Sasu.

**Chololo : **Liat di ch2 ini yaa jawabannya :D

**A-chan : **Ini ch2 up :)

**Gigi Kuning : **FB sy **Scotty Fold**. Di Bio jg ada lhoo aku yg lain hohoho

Untuk yg _review _pake _login, _silahkan _check _pm yaa ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyak), dan banyak cacat lainnya.

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur (17 plus only)

Mengandung kata-kata kasar dan vulgar.

Tidak disarankan bagi _readers _penyuka/penikmat _Canon _dan bagi _readers _yang tidak menyukai Erotic Novel;)

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa Erotic Novel (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Saya mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam cerita ini dengan cerita yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Astaga apa yang harus ku kenakan malam ini?!_

Aku menatap horror berbagai macam jenis _dress_ yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Satu jam yang lalu aku menerima telepon dari Sasuke yang mengatakan dia akan segera berangkat untuk menjemputku, dan kini aku setengah frustasi hanya gara-gara sepotong _dress_!

Aku menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi, 18:30! _Okay, tenang Sakura, tarik napas, keluarkan... tarik napas, keluarkan_... Aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku dan memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu _mini dress _berwarna hitam dengan model _blackless _namun tidak terlalu rendah.

Setelah mengenakan _dress, _aku bubuhkan _make up _seminimalis mungkin di wajahku dan menata rambutku sedikit. Kubentuk bagian bawah rambutku sedikit _curly _dan kusematkan jepitan di sisi sebelah kanan rambut. Sisanya aku hanya membiarkan rambutku terurai ke sisi sebelah kiri. Kutambahkan accesories berupa giwang dan kalung berwarna silver, dan kutatap sejenak penampilanku malam ini, _lumayan._

Aku sedang mengenakan _stiletto _silverku ketika mendengar suara dentingan _bell _dari arah pintu apartmentku. _Itu dia! _Segera kuraih mantel beserta tas kecil berwarna silver dan bergegas keluar kamar menuju pintu utama apartmentku.

Rasa gugup langsung menyergapku seketika saat aku mengintip melalui _peephole _. Sasuke yang di balut _vent suit _berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan malam ini, di tambah dengan celana _jeans _yang pas di kaki jenjangnya. _Suit _yang Ia kenakan semakin memperjelas bentuk tubuhnya. _Oh Tuhan, tolong aku untuk tetap sadar dan berpikir waras._

Kutarik dan kuhembuskan napasku beberapa kali seperti yang biasa kulakukan untuk menenangkan diri sebelum membuka pintu apartmentku.

"_Hi._" Aku menyapanya dengan riang sesaat setelah pintu terbuka.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab sapaanku, Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti arti tatapannya. _Tertegun? Atau ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku malam ini?_

"Ehm.." Aku berusaha melegakan tenggorokanku. "Apakah ada yang aneh pada penampilanku?"

"Hn. Tidak. Kau terlihat luar biasa malam ini. " Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya padaku, dan itu menusuk tepat ke jantungku. _Ku rasa aku harus memeriksakan kondisi jantungku._

"Um, _thanks Sasuke._" Aku tersenyum gugup padanya, dan berbalik untuk mengunci pintu.

"_Ready?" _

"Yup." Aku memasukan kunciku ke dalam tas dan berjalan beriringan dengannya kearah _lift._

"Kau tidak membawa Daisuke bersamamu?" Aku mencoba memecah keheningan di dalam _lift._

"Ini kencan. Daisuke tidak ingin mengganggu kita." Sasuke menyeringai kearahku.

"Jangan bercanda, kau hanya mengajakku makan malam _Sir._" Aku mendengus kesal. _Kencan? Yang benar saja!_ Andai dia tahu perkataannya barusan sangat melukaiku.

"Kau masih saja galak huh?" Sasuke memasukkan lengannya ke saku celana dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding _lift. _

Aku ingin membalas perkataannya saat pintu _lift _berdenting dan terbuka tepat di lantai dasar sehingga ku telan kembali ucapanku ke dalam perut.

"Ayo."

Aku seakan berhenti bernapas saat jemari Sasuke menggenggam jemariku dan mengajakku melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu _lift._ Tangannya bukan hanya hangat, melainkan panas, dan panas itu kini menjalar ke tubuhku.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya hingga kami tiba di luar lobi apartmentku. Sasuke melepas tanganku untuk menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada petugas _valet. _Sejurus kemudian nampak BMX X6 SUV berwarna putih meluncur dan berhenti di depan kami. Petugas _valet _menyerahkan kembali kunci itu dan menghampiriku untuk membukakan pintu sementara Sasuke mengambil alih kemudi.

Raikiri Road lumayan ramai hari ini, tapi tidak terlalu macet. Hanya ada beberapa titik di persimpangan yang membuat kami harus berhenti, selebihnya jalanan lancar hingga memasuki jalanan Bakuryuu Road.

Kami berbincang mengenai beberapa kejadian di masa lalu, dan ternyata Sasuke telah mengetahui bahwa Sasori kini bertugas di Suna dan kemungkinan besar akan menetap di sana.

"_So, _kenapa Daisuke tidak ikut bersamamu malam ini? Apa dia bersama ibunya?" Aku kembali membuka suara ketika keheningan kembali menyergap kami di mobil ini.

"_Yeah._" Hanya satu kata dan itu berhasil membuat mulutku kembali bungkam. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang itu. Itu membuat suasana hatiku jadi kacau. _Sial._

"Um. Oya, apakah kau masih bergabung dengan K-Navy SEALs?" Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan yang tadi, jadi sepertinya membicarakan pekerjaan bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk mengalihkan topik sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Aku bekerja dengan bisnisku sendiri saat ini." Sasuke berbicara dengan tatapan tetap fokus ke depan.

"Bisnis apa?" Rasa ingin tahuku muncul.

"Keamanan_._"

Dahiku mengernyit sesaat. "Maksudmu? Kau penyedia jasa _security _?" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar penuturanku.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi aku lebih kepada _Personal Protection _dan _Security System. _Aku menyediakan jasa pengawalan baik pribadi maupun institusi dan juga sistem yang mengatur segala macam keamanan, seperti alarm keamanan yang di pasang di kantor-kantor maupun apartment." Aku mendengarkannya dengan sedikit tercengang.

_"__Okay,_ jadi kau keluar dari pekerjaan yang berbau kekerasan fisik, dan sekarang kau menggeluti bisnis yang juga pasti melibatkan kekerasan fisik?"

Sasuke kembali terkekeh mendengar kesimpulanku. "_Well, _jika kau menganggapnya begitu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak terlibat langsung, aku hanya perlu mengirim orang-orangku untuk tugas lapangan. Kecuali jika _client_ku adalah kau Sakura, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menangani tugasku sendirian." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak untuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan di depan kami.

_Well, maka dengan senang hati juga aku akan menerimamu sebagai Personal Protectionku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagu Infinity Wicked Game yang dulu dipopularkan oleh The XX kini terdengar melantun dengan lembut dan sexy dalam suara Carolina Wallace yang memenuhi restaurant ini.

"_So, _bagaimana keadaan Daisuke sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?" Aku meletakkan pisau dan garpuku. _Steak _ini membuat perutku cepat kenyang.

"Pipinya sudah tidak bengkak lagi, dan nafsu makannya mulai kembali." Sasuke meletakan gelas _wine _nya di atas meja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Seharusnya kau ajak dia malam ini, itu pasti akan menyenangkan." _Astaga, kenapa aku memulai pembicaraan ini lagi?_

"Kau begitu menyukai Daisuke ya?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya padaku.

"Kurasa tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesona Daisuke, Ia sungguh menggemaskan." Aku teringat kedua pipi mungil Daisuke yang bersemu merah kala pertama Ia ada di ruanganku.

"_Like father like son, _semua pesonanya itu menurun dariku Saki." Ia tersenyum jahil. "Lain kali aku akan mengajaknya, tapi tidak untuk kencan pertama kita ini."

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Ya ya ya. Seharusnya kau malu pada Daisuke, di umurmu yang sudah kepala tiga kau masih saja menggoda seorang wanita." Aku mendengus padanya.

"Hn. Pria berumur kepala tiga yang masih tampan dan sexy." Seringai menyebalkan kembali terlihat di bibir pria yang ada di hadapanku ini.

_Tapi aku akui dengan sangat dan sangat aku sadari juga bahwa Ia memang tampan dan sexy, entah itu lima tahun yang lalu maupun saat ini._

"_Well, _aku sudah kenyang dan kurasa mataku mulai tidak bersahabat, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Aku menyesap _wine _ku sekali dan kembali meletakannya di meja.

"_Okay._" Sasuke melambaikan lengannya kearah pelayan terdekat untuk menyelesaikan _bill _makan malam kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengantarku hingga di depan pintu apartment.

"Kau mau mampir? Untuk segelas kopi mungkin?" Aku menawarinya setelah membuka pintu apartmentku. Bukan tawaran basa-basi, aku sangat tidak keberatan jika Ia ingin mampir ke tempatku.

Sasuke menatapku sesaat, tersirat keraguan di sorot matanya yang aku sendiri tidak tahu di sebabkan oleh apa.

"Secangkir kopi." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikutiku masuk ke dalam. Aku membbuka mantelku dan menggantungkannya di _standing hanger._

Aku sedikit merasa canggung saat pintu di belakang kami menutup. _berpikir jernih Sakura. _Sasuke terus mengikutiku hingga _pantry _dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"_Non sugar?_" Aku masih ingat ketika dulu aku beberapa kali membuatkan kopi untuk Sasori dan Sasuke, yang satu manis dan yang satu lagi pahit.

"_Yeah. _Kau memperhatikanku _uh?_" Ada nada menggoda dalam nada bicara Sasuke.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali _Sir._" Aku membalikan tubuhku dengan dua gelas kopi di tanganku.

"Silahkan." Aku meletakan gelas kopi di hadapan Sasuke.

"_Thanks._" Sasuke membuka jasnya dan meletakannya di atas meja. Aku memperhatikannya ketika Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sesikut, dan detik berikutnya perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah _tattoo _berbentuk tulisan yang ada di bagian dalam lengan kirinya.

"_Tattoo _yang keren." Aku menyeringai saat Ia mendapatiku sedang memperhatikannya, dan Ia terkekeh.

"Aku membuatnya setahun setelah kepergianku dari kota ini." Ia meraih gelas yang ada di depannya dan menyesapnya.

"Apa arti tulisan itu? " Aku memutar kursiku dan menghadap kearahnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"**ชีวิตหลังชีวิต **(Chīwit h̄lạng chīwit) yang artinya _kehidupan setelah kehidupan_."

"Boleh aku melihatnya dari dekat?" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar permintaanku dan menyodorkan lengannya di atas meja. Aku memperhatikan rangkaian huruf Thailand tersebut dengan seksama. Panjang tulisan itu sekitar 20 centi dengan diameter sekitar 5 centi dan berwarna hitam pekat, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Sasuke.

"Kau bilang _kehidupan setelah kehidupan?_" Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari lengannya menuju wajahnya.

"_Yeah, Tattoo _ini aku buat untuk mengingat saat-saat aku masih tergabung di K-Navy SEALs dan nyaris terbunuh oleh sayatan pisau yang hampir mengoyak isi perutku." Suaranya sangat tenang dalam menceritakan hal yang menurutku sangat mengerikan itu.

"Oh Tuhan.." Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan kondisi Sasuke saat itu.

"Oleh karena itu aku membuat _tattoo _ini, selain untuk mengingatkanku akan kematian, juga untuk menunjukan rasa terimakasihku pada Tuhan karena masih memberikanku kehidupan setelah aku sekarat dan nyaris mati."

Aku berdiri kemudian mengalungkan lenganku di sekitar lehernya dan memeluknya erat. Aku merasakan air mataku merembes di kedua sudut mataku. Terima kasih Tuhan karena telah membiarkan pria ini hidup sehingga aku masih dapat bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak peduli lagi mengenai statusnya yang telah berkeluarga saat bertemu denganku kembali, yang terpenting bagiku, _Ia tetap hidup._

"Hey hey, tenanglah. Itu sudah lama terjadi dan aku baik-baik saja." Kurasakan Sasuke membelai lembut punggungku yang tidak tertutupi oleh apapun, dan sentuhan jemarinya itu mengirimkan sensasi listrik dan segera menyadarkanku.

"Oh, _sorry. _Aku..." Ucapanku terhenti saat aku mengangkat kepalaku dan terjerat pada sepasang mata sekelam malam yang sedang menatapku dalam. _Persetan dengan semuanya._

Aku meraih tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Sesaat kurasakan Sasuke terkejut atas apa yang aku lakukan, namun setelahnya Sasuke mencengkram punggungku dan menarikku untuk lebih mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman kami.

Sasuke menurunkan lengannya kepinggulku saat lidahnya menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku. Ini bukan ciuman pertamaku, namun bibir Sasuke yang menuntut membuatku seperti merasakan hal yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Ini lebih hebat dari ciuman pertamaku. Gigitan-gigitan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke pada bibir bawahku membuat jiwaku seolah akan keluar dari ubun-ubunku dan membuat kakiku lemas seketika.

Sasuke melepas pagutannya untuk turun dari kursinya, menatapku dengan tatapan liar dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku seraya menyandarkanku di meja _pantry. _Tubuhnya semakin menekan tubuhku seiring dengan semakin dalam dan menuntutnya mulut Sasuke di mulutku. Ciuman ini membuatku benar-benar bergairah, dan aku tahu Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, terbukti dengan gundukan yang dapat kurasakan dengan jelas di atas perutku. _Ereksinya._

Aku mendongkakan kepalaku saat mulut Sasuke menuruni dagu dan bersarang di leherku, lidah hangatnya menyapu permukaan kulit sensitifku, menggigitnya kecil, mengecupnya, menjilatnya, semua Ia lakukan secara bergantian hingga membuatku nyaris gila untuk berteriak _setubuhi aku! _Aku menaikan jemariku menuju rambut Sasuke dan mencengkramnya agak keras ketika sebuah erangan meluncur dari mulutku. Hanya sesaat karena setelah aku merasakan helaian rambut Sasuke di jemariku, seketika juga aku mengingat saat membelai rambut Daisuke. _Putera Sasuke dari seorang wanita._

Seakan jiwaku kembali secara paksa dan menghempaskanku ke jalanan yang gelap, aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini salah." Aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang telah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Sasuke menatapku terkejut, ada aura kekecewaan di dalam matanya. Mungkin karena aku mendorongnya menjauh.

"Ini sebuah kesalahan. Maafkan aku." Aku menutup wajahku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menyembunyikan air mataku yang telah meluncur ke pipiku.

"Tidak ada yang salah di sini Saki. Kau menginginkanku, begitu pula denganku, aku menginginkanmu sejak pertama kali kau keluar dengan _dress _sialanmu itu." Sasuke kembali mendekat padaku, meraih tanganku dan berniat untuk menempelkan kembali bibirnya di bibirku.

"_Please. _Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah kepada Daisuke dan juga ibunya." Aku menatap nanar Sasuke. Hatiku terasa sakit saat ini.

Sasuke mengeratkan rahangnya. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka sama sekali, dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu itu."

"Jelas ada! Aku menyukai seorang pria beristeri dan beberapa menit yang lalu aku bercumbu dengannya! Demi Tuhan Sasuke bagaimana aku tidak merasa bersalah dengan semua itu?!" Amarahku pecah seketika sedangkan Sasuke mebelalakan matanya terkejut. Tidak, kurasa lebih tepatnya Ia telah tersadar akan statusnya saat ini.

"Isteri? Itukah yang membuatmu resah?" Sasuke menangkup wajahku agar aku menatapnya.

"Itu lebih dari sebuah alasan Sasuke. Itu fakta." Aku berusaha menegarkan suaraku walau masih terdengar sedikir parau.

"Oh _baby._" Sasuke meraihku ke dalam rengkuhannya dan tetap mendekapku saat aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku." Sasuke membelai lembut kepalaku. "Aku memang telah memiliki Daisuke, tapi aku bukan suami siapa-siapa sejak sebulan setelah kelahiran Daisuke." Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Tapi kau bilang tadi Daisuke sedang bersama ibunya." Aku mulai bingung dengan apa yang kutangkap ketika makan malam tadi dan pernyataannya barusan.

"Ya. Kau benar. Sabtu ini ibu Daisuke meminta ijin untuk mengajak Daisuke makan malam dan menginap di rumahnya. _I'm divorced _ Saki."

_Oh Tuhan... Apakah aku pantas untuk bersorak saat mendengar pernyataannya barusan?_

"Kenapa?" Aku masih belum puas dengan pernyataannya.

"Dulu Ia meninggalkanku dan juga Daisuke."

"Kau masih mencintainya." Sasuke menggeleng mendengarkan penuturanku.

"Tidak pernah ada cinta di antara kami. Aku mengenalnya saat pertama kali menginjakan kakiku di Kumo. Saat itu aku sedang berada di _bar _dalam kondisi mabuk berat dan beberapa bulan kemudian Ia mengandung anakku. Ia mengatakan akan menggugurkan Daisuke pada saat itu dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, bagaimanapun Daisuke adalah benihku." Sasuke berhenti menatapku dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke gelas kopi yang kini ada dalam genggamannya.

"Oleh karena itu aku menikahinya. Aku ingin Daisuke lahir dan menyandang nama keluargaku. Namun sepertinya Ibu Daisuke tidak menginginkan Daisuke. Terbukti dengan Ia mengajukan surat cerai sebulan setelah kelahiran Daisuke, dan menyerahkan hak asuhnya padaku. Di tambah lagi Ia meminta sejumlah uang dengan dalih sebagai biaya lelah saat mengandung Daisuke."

"Oh Tuhan..." Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang ibu melakukan hal seperti itu. _Uang lelah_? Itu sama saja menjual anaknya sendiri. _Bitch!_

"Dan hari ini kau mengijinkan Ia untuk membawa Daisuke?" Jujur saja aku sangat mengutuk seorang Ibu yang menelantarkan anaknya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Ia mendatangiku dan memohon untuk membawa Daisuke selama satu hari. Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat itu?" Aku menggeleng mendengar pertanyaannya."Aku benar-benar merasa marah. Setelah lima tahun berlalu, baru sekarang Ia mencari Daisuke. Saat itu rasanya aku ingin melempar wanita itu keluar, namun melihatnya memohon-mohon seperti itu membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang amat jahat hingga akhirnya aku mengijinkan Ia membawa Daisuke dibawah pengawasan orang-orangku."

"Kau menggunakan _Personal Protection. _"

"Ya. Aku harus menjaga anakku tetap aman Saki."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Daisuke akan aman, bagaimanapun Ibunya telah memohon seperti itu padamu, itu tandanya masih ada kasih sayang di dalam hatinya." Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat dan tersenyum. Kami bertatapan beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekatiku.

"Kali ini jangan dorong aku lagi." Sasuke menyusupkan lengannya ke pinggangku, aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku. Aku menatap kedua mata kelamnya yang sedang mengawasi dan menunggu jawabanku

"Tidak akan." Dua kata dan Ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, aku membuka mulutku menyambut kehangatan lidahnya. Kakiku mencengkram pinggangnya untuk merapat ke tubuhku dan kali ini aku bisa dengan leluasa mencengkram helaian rambut Sasuke untuk ikut memperdalam ciuman kami. Lidahku saling mengait dengan lidah Sasuke, dan sesekali Ia menghentikan ciumannya untuk menatapku sesaat dan kembali mencumbuku dengan amat bergairah.

Jemari Sasuke menelusuri punggung telanjangku, gerakannya menggelitik dan menggoda hingga akhirnya turun ke arah resleting _dress_ku, menurunkannya perlahan hingga aku mulai merasakan dingin di bagian bokongku. Sasuke meninggalkan bibirku dan menatapku. Matanya telah terbakar oleh api gairah, dan aku dapat merasakan itu. Sasuke menggeser tali _dress_ku secara bersamaan hingga meninggalkan lenganku dan akhirnya kedua payudaraku terekspos secara sempurna.

Matanya semakin menyala ketika menatap kedua payudaraku dan putingku mengeras hanya karena tatapan liarnya. Ia meluncurkan jemarinya ke bawah payudaraku dan meremasnya dari bawah dengan menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Sempurna." Sesekali Sasuke menyenggol putingku dengan jari-jarinya dan itu membuat napasku tersengal.

"Apakah kau ingin mulutku berada di sini _baby?_ " Sasuke mengapit putingku di antara jari-jarinya, memelintirnya, dan itu membuatku mengerang karena kebutuhan.

"Katakan _baby._" Jemari Sasuke semakin menyiksa mereka.

"Ya ya, kumuhon!" Aku mencengkram punggung Sasuke erat.

"Katakan kau ingin aku melakukan apa terhadap kedua putingmu yang telah mengeras ini _baby_." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada seduktif.

"Aku ingin putingku berada di mulutmu, _please_!"

Aliran listrik segera menghantam tubuhku saat ku rasakan mulut Sasuke menangkup putingku. Lidahnya menari mengitari areolaku. Nyeri dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu dan menciptakan sensasi tersendiri saat Ia menorehkan gigitan-gigitan kecil di putingku. _Oh Tuhan._

Secara bergantian Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama terhadap putingku yang satu lagi hingga jemari Sasuke meluncur ke bawahku dan menyelipkan jemarinya melalu _G-String _ku untuk memasuki celah hangatku.

"Kau begitu basah, dan membuatku ingin memasukan kejantananku ke dalam sini." Sasuke berbisik menggoda di telingaku dan aku mengerang sekali lagi saat Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam liangku.

Aku semakin mencengkram bahu Sasuke dan bergoyang resah di dalam dudukku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini, bokongku hanya setengah yang menempel di atas kursi karena tubuku semakin maju sesuai gerakan jari Sasuke di kewanitaanku.

"Tunjukan kamarmu." Sasuke berbisik di telingaku dengan napas memburu.

"Pintu sebelah kiri di lorong." Suaraku hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikkan. Sasuke mencabut jarinya dari liangku dan membuatku merasa kosong seketika. Ia menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibirku dan mengangkatku dengan kakiku yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melepaskan pagutan di antara kami, jarak yang hanya beberapa meter menuju kamarku terasa seperti kiloan meter bagiku hingga akhirnya Ia menggapai pintu kamarku.

Ia merebahkanku di atas tempat tidur melepas _stiletto_ku dengan gerakan seduktif dan melepas _dress _ku yang masih bersarang di pinggangku hingga hanya menyisakan _G-String_ hitamku. Tubuhku memanas di bawah tatapan mata laparnya yang tertuju pada sebuah tulisan di bawah perut kiriku. Tulisan The Resistance yang terinspirasi dari lagu Resistance milik MUSE tercetak jelas dengan huruf Original Gangsta di sana .

"_The Resistance _uh?" Ia menyeringai nakal padaku dan memposisikan kakiku di antara kakinya. Wajahnya mendekati perut bawahku dan bibirnya mengecupi _tattoo_ku. Perlahan tangannya terjulur menelusuri tepian _G-String_ku untuk kemudian menurunkannya seraya mengecupi permukaan kulitku yang di lalui oleh _G-String_ku.

Aku terlentang dengan tubuh telanjang sempurna di hadapan Sasuke, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang masih berpakaian lengkap, dan itu tidak adil. _Aku harus melihatnya telanjang. _

Aku menggeser tubuhku dan berlutut di atas tempat tidur untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Pakaian ini sangat menggangguku _sir._" Aku mengerling nakal padanya seraya menjulurkn jemariku untuk meraih kancing kemejanya dan Ia terkekeh. Kami seperti dikejar waktu saat membuka kancing kemeja sialannya.

Aku mendorong keras kemejanya melalui bahu bidangnya, dan aku terpana saat melihat otot dada serta perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna dari latihannya di K-Navy SEALs. Aku mengecupi dada hingga perutnya, menikmati suara tertahan yang keluar dari kerongkongannya akibat perbuatanku.

Ku turunkan jemariku ke arah sabuk yang ada di pinggangnya dan membukanya perlahan untuk menggodanya. Dan itu berhasil ketika Sasuke ikut menurunkan tangannya membantuku membuka sabuk dan juga celananya. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan Sasuke duduk di tepian tempat tidur sehingga aku bisa membantu Sasuke melepas semua celananya.

Apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini menurutku merupakan hal yang di inginkan setiap wanita diluaran sana. Bagaimana tidak, seorang pria bertubuh sexy dengan kejantanan yang tegak sempurna ada di hadapanku saat ini.

Sasuke mengawasiku dari atas, tatapannya terkunci beberapa saat padaku hingga akhirnya aku mengulurkan jemariku untuk menggapai kejantanannya. Ku genggam miliknya dan kugerakkan genggamanku maju mundur di sekitar kejantanannya.

Geraman liar terdengar di kerongkongnnya saat aku memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutku. Aku menghisapnya perlahan, melepasnya untuk menjilati batangnya dan mengecupi ujung kejantanannya. Aku mengulanginya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Sasuke meraih kepalaku dan mendongkakannya.

"Hentikan _baby, _kau akan membuatku keluar." Sasuke menarikku keatas tempat tidur dan memposisikan aku untuk mengangkang di atas perut bawahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku membuatmu keluar?" Aku menjalankan jemariku di atas dadanya seraya menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhku yang telah basah karena kebutuhan.

"Tentu aku ingin, tapi tidak di dalam mulutmu." Dengan segera Sasuke menggeser pinggangku ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan aku mengerti apa yang Ia ingingkan. Aku menaikan pinggulku saat Sasuke memposisikan ke jantanannya di mulut kewanitaanku. Aku mengerang saat perlahan-lahan Ia meluncurkan kejantanannya memasukiku. _Oh Tuhan, miliknya sangat tegang dan besar ketika mengisi ke dalamku._

Sasuke menyapukan jarinya di atas clitku, menggeseknya perlahan saat Ia mulai mengerakan pinggulnya maju mundur di dalamku. Saat gerakannya semakin cepat, Sasuke menangkup kedua payudaraku dan memainkan putingku dengan keras.

"Oh Tuhan, Sasuke.." Dua kenikmatan ini benar-benar membuatku gila!

"Ya _baby, _ya, panggil namaku." Sasuke terus menusuk-nusukan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan keras.

"Sasuke, Aku- Oh Tuhan.." _Orgasme _mulai melambaikan tangannya dan melangkahkan kaki mendekatiku.

"Keluarkan _baby, _aku ingin melihatmu datang_. _Sekarang." Beriringan dengan kata _sekarang _Sasuke benar-benar membuat _orgasme _datang menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. Aku berteriak dan mendongkakan kepalaku kebelakang saat gelombang kenikmatan menyerangku. Tubuhku mengelijang hebat merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Kakiku seakan meleleh, kehilangan kekuatannya.

Sasuke merubah posisi kami berdua sehingga kini Ia yang ada di atasku. Ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku saat kejantanannya kembali memasuki celahku. Aku belum pulih sepenuhnya dari gelombang _orgasme _pertamaku, dan sekarang Sasuke kembali meyentakan kejantanannya dengan keras dan Itu membuatku tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku mengerang tak terkendali seirama dengan suara yang di hasilkan oleh penyatuan tubuh kami berdua di bawah sana.

"Aku mencintaimu." Satu kalimat dari bibir Sasuke mengiringi kedatangan _Orgasme _yang kembali menyapaku dan dengan cepat menghampiriku saat aku mendengar Sasuke menggeram hebat dan berbisik di telingaku di susul dengan cairan hangat yang menyapa rahim dan kewanitaanku.

Sasuke masih berada di atasku dengan tanganku melingkupi punggungnya saat Ia sedang mengatur napasnya. Begitu pula dengan aku yang masih tersengal-sengal akibat percintaan kami barusan.

Sasuke bergerak dan menopang tubuhnya menggunakan kedua sikutnya untuk mengecup bibirku lembut. Beberapa anak rambut jatuh di keningnya yang basah. Ia menatapku dengan senyumannya dan menarik kejantannya dariku untuk kemudian berguling ke sisiku dan merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oh Tuhan, kau benar-benar terasa nikmat Saki." Sasuke menciumi puncak kepalaku dan membelainya lembut.

Aku memainkan jemariku di atas dadanya. "Kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke meraih daguku untuk mengecup bibirku. "Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melangkahkan kakiku di apartment Sasori, dan melihatmu yang menatapku dengan mata hijau besarmu."

Aku terperangah mendengar penuturannya. _Sejak pertama kali melihatku? Itu berarti..._

"Enam tahun yang lalu?" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya dan di balas oleh sebuah senyuman dan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Aw!" Aku memukul dada Sasuke keras.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?! Kenapa menunggu selama enam tahun untuk menyiksaku?!" Aku kembali akan memukulnya ketika tangannya meraih tanganku dan mengecup telapak tanganku.

"Maafkan aku. Semuanya terjadi telalu cepat dan di luar perkiraanku. Aku berniat mengatakannya sekembalinya aku dari Kumo. Tapi seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi, pertemuanku dengan ibu Daisuke mengacaukan semuanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang padaku setelah kau bercerai?" Aku melembutkan suaraku dan menggapai wajahnya untuk mengelusnya.

"Itu sempat terbesit di pikiranku dulu. Sungguh. Tapi aku berpikir mungkin kau tidak akan menerimaku ditambah dengan kehadiran Daisuke, hingga pada akhirnya aku mendapati Daisuke yang mengeluhkan sakit yang kukira itu sakit gigi, dan itu membawa kami berdua kepadamu. " Tersirat luka dan rasa haru di dalam tatapan mata kelamnya.

Aku menggeleng dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku di wajahnya."Aku bahkan telah jatuh cinta pada anakmu Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menarikku ke dalam ciumannya sebelum mendekapku erat.

Butiran salju di luar sana nampak berjatuhan dari langit dan menyodorkan pemandangan yang sangat indah di lihat dari kaca apartmentku.

"Natal tahun ini akan terasa sempurna dengan kehadiranmu di antara aku dan Daisuke." Sasuke berbisik di telingaku seraya mengecupi sisi kepalaku.

"Dan kalian berdua adalah kado natal yang paling indah untukku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-E.N.D-**

Yeeeep... Camilannya selesaaaai \O/

Gak nyambung banget sebenarnya saya buat _fict _dengan nuansa natal kya gini XD. Tapi apa boleh buat, wong tiba-tiba saya kepikirannya soal salju dan kado hahaha XD.

Dan soal lemonnya, saya tetap menggunakan gaya novel. Kenapa? Karena saya gak suka kalo harus mendeskripsikan lemon dengan bahasa yang brutal T_T. Jadi bagi para penikmat **_hardcore_**_, _saya minta maaf jika lemon saya kurang aceeeem XD.

Baiklah, seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fict ini di buat berdasarkan _Point of View _dari Sasuke :) dan saya dedikasikan bagi para _readers _yang menyukai **Snowy Gifts ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya sebuah cerita romansa yang terinspirasi dari __Seducing Cinderella__, __Home in Carolina, Gift Wrapped Baby, dan The Unexpected Wedding._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan gaya bahasa novel terjemahan_, _dan jika ada di antara _readers_ yang tidak dapat _feel _dalam membaca fict ini karena gaya bahasa saya, sebaiknya hentikan membaca fict saya daripada kalian kecewa, karena saya sama sekali tidak akan merubah gaya bahasa saya. _thanks_ :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Reviews:**

**Alin : **Hahaha, iya Daisuke-nya segitu aja dulu, nnti dimunculin banyaknya di sekuel yg entah kapan di buatnya. N untuk sementara, nikmatin bonusnya dulu ajah yah :D

**Miss M: **Hihihi, ini bonus chap dulu aja yaa. Sekuelnya nunggu mood nulisnya dulu XD

**Uchiha Sarada : **Yaaap, _she is._

**SS as Always : **hohoho, _thank you _:* kemarin sih baca DVD nya rilis di Maret. Mudah2an sih bener Maret. Amin amin amin.

**NKN6024: **Sekuel _pending _ya saaay, untuk skr bonus dlu ajah yah :D

Untuk yg _review _pake _login, _silahkan _check _pm yaa ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyak), dan banyak cacat lainnya.

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur (17 plus only)

Mengandung kata-kata kasar dan vulgar.

Tidak disarankan bagi _readers _penyuka/penikmat _Canon _dan bagi _readers _yang tidak menyukai Erotic Novel;)

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa Erotic Novel (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Saya mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam cerita ini dengan cerita yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daisuke, makanlah, Anko sudah membuatkan _pancake sauce maple _kesukaanmu." Aku menatap puteraku yang sudah beberapa hari ini kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali meringis memegangi pipinya.

"Pipimu sakit lagi?" Ku lepas tangan mungilnya dari pipi dan _astaga, pipinya membengkak!_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku mencoba untuk mengajak bicara Daisuke, tapi nihil, Ia hanya menggeleng dan meringis. _Tuhan _ada apa dengan anak ini?

Aku meraih ponselku yang terletak di meja makan dan mencari nomor yang saat ini ada di dalam pikiranku.

"_Mom, _Daisuke masih tidak mau makan dan sekarang Ia juga mogok bicara." Aku menatap miris puteraku yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

"_Okay, _lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ibuku tidak bisa kemari karena sedang berpesiar bersama suaminya, maksudku ayahku.

"Baiklah. Kirimkan alamat dan nomor kliniknya padaku. _Okay, bye Mom._" Aku menutup pembicaraan kami dan meletakn kembali ponselku di atas meja. Ibuku mengatakan kemungkinan besar Daisuke mengalami sakit gigi dan Ia menyarankanku untuk memeriksakan Daisuke ke dokter gigi.

"Ayah ada pekerjaan hari ini, kau bersama Anko dulu _okay. I'll be back as soon as possible._" Aku mengusap puncak kepala Daisuke lalu mengecupnya dan memanggil Anko untuk menemani Daisuke hingga aku kembali.

"Aku ada _meeting _siang ini, tolong jaga Daisuke untukku. Setelah _meeting _aku akan langsung pulang dan membawanya ke dokter gigi, dan tolong bujuk Ia makan barang sedikit." Anko mengangguk dan mengambil alih piring Daisuke yang tadi aku pegang.

Aku harap Daisuke baik-baik saja hingga aku kembali nanti. Jika bukan karena aku harus membicarakan proyek pengamanan dalam skala besar yang melibatkan beberapa perusahaan penting, aku lebih baik diam dirumah dan menemani Daisuke.

Mobilku berjalan menelusuri jalanan Byakugan Road, di pinggir-pinggir jalanan ini nampak salju yang menumpuk akibat pembersihan salju di jalanan utama Byakugan Road. Mobilku terhenti karena lampu merah yang sedang menghitung mundur dari angka 45 detik. Setiap aku berhenti di lampu merah ini tatapan mataku selalu tertuju pada _Italian Cafe _yang ada di persimpangan lampu merah di depan sana. Enam tahun lalu pada acara _Thanks Giving _aku makan malam di sana bersama teman seperjuanganku dan juga adiknya.

_Sakura._

Satu nama yang sejak enam tahun lalu selalu membayangi pikiranku. Tawanya, mata hijaunya yang besar, sikap galaknya, semua hal itu menari-nari di kepalaku bagaikan kaset yang selalu di ulang-ulang.

_Apa kabarnya dia sekarang?_

_Seperti apa rupanya sekarang?_

_Apakah tawa dan tatapan matanya masih sama seperti dulu?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Sebut aku pengecut karena sejak kembalinya aku ke kota ini aku tidak berani menampakan wajahku di hadapannya. Untuk mencari kabarnya saja bahkan aku tidak punya nyali. Aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

Lamunanku buyar oleh bunyi klakson dari mobil di belakang, ku oper gigi dan ku injak pedal gas untuk segera berbelok ke kanan meninggalkan lampu merah namun tidak dapat meninggalkan memoriku yang selalu terpatri di sana.

Mobilku memasuki halaman depan Amaterasu Tower saat _ringtone _Supremasive Black Hole terdengar dari ponselku.

"_Yeah. _Aku sudah ada di bawah. Aku harus membujuk Daisuke dulu tadi, dia sakit. Hn." Aku mematikan sambungan telepon dari Naruto yang menanyakan keterlambatanku hari ini.

_Meeting _har ini berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Mereka menyukai konsep dan sistem pengamanan yang di gunakan _Personal Protection _&amp; _Security System_ (**2P2S)**.

"Kita berhasil lagi uh?" Naruto menyeringai padaku sesaat setelah para _client_ keluar dari ruang _meeting._

"_Yeah_, _absolutely._" Aku balik menyeringai padanya dan menyesap kopiku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daisuke?" Ada raut khawatir di dalam matanya. Kedekatan antara mereka berdua sudah seperti sahabat baik, Daisuke selalu menyukai kehadiran Naruto di rumah kami.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin. Kau tau kan jagoanku jarang bicara, di tambah lagi sudah beberapa hari ini Ia kehilangan nafsu makan. Kurasa Ia terkena sakit gigi, tapi entahlah." Aku menyendarkan punggungku ke kursi dan menghela napas panjang hingga terdengar nada pesan dari ponselku. Pesan dari ibuku.

_Sasuke,_

_ini alamat dan nomor telepon dokter gigi handal yang ada di Konoha._

_Dental Blossom. Raikiri Road Blok F no 12. +46 71 71 82 82 00_

"Dobe, aku harus pulang untuk membawa Daisuke ke dokter gigi." Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menyambar mantelku yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk ruangan ini.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Daisuke." Kudengar suara Naruto berteriak ketika pintu ruangan akan menutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku telah melakukan pendaftaran _by phone _untuk memeriksakan Daisuke, setelah menjemputnya d rumah, aku langsung membawanya mendatangi tempat ini. Dan disinilah kami sekarang, Daisuke duduk di sofa sana dengan _ipad _di tangannya. Sedangkan aku? Amarah telah sampai ke seperempat kepalaku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, aku sudah mengadakan janji sore ini dan sekarang dokter sialan itu tidak ada di tempat? Yang benar saja!

"Seharusnya pihak anda memberitahuku jika dokter gigi sialan itu tidak ada sore ini!" Aku benar-benar kesal saat ini, anakku membutuhkan dokter dan sekarang mereka mengatakan jika dokter di sini sudah pulang?

"Ada apa ini Rin?" Suara seorang wanita menginterupsi aksiku. Wanita berambut _blonde _itu berjalan menghampiriku. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Aku sudah membuat janji hari dengan dokter kalian, tapi setibanya aku di sini wanita ini mengatakan bahwa dokter kalian pulang awal hari ini. Bagaimana kalian akan menjelaskan ini padaku?" Aku menatap tajam wanita yang kuperkirakan masih berumur sekitar 24 atau 25 tahun ini.

"Apakah kau tidak memberitahu Tuan ini Rin?" Wanita _blonde _ini mengalihkan tatapannya pada si _brunete._

"Maaf _sir, _saya sudah mencoba menelepon anda tadi, tapi nomor anda tidak aktif." Wanita _brunete _ini menatapku dengan gugup dan takut-takut ketika menjelaskan padaku. Dengan masih kesal aku mengecheck ponselku di saku. _Sial ponselku lowbat._

Aku memijat pelipisku kesal. Kesal karena dokter itu tidak ada ditempat dan kesal karena si _brunete _benar telah menghubungiku. _Sial._

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika anda datang lagi kemari besok? Saya pastikan dokter Sakura akan ada di..."

"Sakura?" Aku menurunkan jemariku dari pelipis dan memotong perkataan si _blonde._

"Oh. Ya, dokter gigi di sini adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Aku terpaku seketika. _Haruno Sakura_? Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu yang kembali berputar di dalam ingatanku ternyata membuatku terdiam hingga beberapa saat.

"Tuan, apa ada yang salah?" Suara si _blonde _membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hn. Tidak. Baiklah, besok saja aku kemari lagi." Aku menghampiri Daisuke yang masih asik dengan _game _nya untuk mengajaknya pulang, sedangkan si _brunete _dan si _blonde _hanya memandang kepergian kami dengan tatapan bingung.

Sesampainya di rumah aku meminta Anko untuk mempersiapkan Daisuke tidur, sedangkan aku lebih memilih memasuki ruang kerjaku.

Aku melngkahkan kakiku memasuki ruang kerjaku, melewati rak-rak buku yang tertata rapi dari mulai sisi tengah ruangan hingga kebelakang meja kerjaku. Ku letakkan ponselku di atas meja dan kuhempaskan tubuhku di kursi untuk menyandarkan punggungku. Tatapanku terfokus pada satu titik di langit-langit ruang kerjaku.

_Haruno Sakura._

Wanita yang selama enam tahun ini terus membayangiku. Wanita yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Wanita yang selalu mengisi ruang hatiku. Wanita yang selalu aku inginkan di atas tempat tidurku dan wanita yang aku hindari karena kesalahan besarku.

Setelah enam tahun berlalu akhirnya aku mendengar nama itu lagi. Apakah itu berarti ini sudah saatnya aku membuang sikap pengecutku? Aku berkutat dengan semua pemikiranku hingga akhirnya aku tersadar harus menghubungi siapa pada saat ini.

Kuraih ponselku dari atas meja dan menekan angka dua pada layar.

"Hello Mom."

_"__Hello Sayang. Kau sudah menemuinya?"_

_Menemuinya..._Sudah kuduga ibuku pasti yang merencanakan semua ini.

"_Mom_, kau tahukan aku tidak siap dengan ini. Selama enam tahun ini aku menjaga untuk tidak mencari tahu keberadaannya, dan sekarang ibu justru membuatku mendatanginya." Aku kembali menyandarkan punggungku dan berkata dengan gusar.

_"__Ya, aku tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus? Apa kau pikir aku tidak resah melihat anakku yang perasaannya tersiksa hingga bertahun-tahun hm?_"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan ibuku. Ibuku adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku selain Itachi. _Jangan tanya soal ayahku karena dia adalah orang paling kaku nomor satu setelahku_.

_"__Kurasa sudah saatnya kau keluar dari persembunyianmu Son." _

_Persembunyian... _Ya, ucapan ibuku sudah sangat jelas untuk membuktikan bahwa aku adalah laki-laki pengecut.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan merenungi ucapan-ucapan ibuku barusan. "Apakah ini memang sudah saatnya Mom?"

_"__Ya, tidak diragukan lagi."_ Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ibuku sedang tersenyum di seberang sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk dengan gelisah di balik kemudiku, berbanding terbalik dengan Daisuke yang duduk tenang dengan _ipad _nya walau pipinya membengkak seperti itu. Aku sendiri sebagai ayahnya heran dengan anakku ini, dia tidak mengeluh meskipun sakit, bahkan dia terlihat sangat tenang meski sekali-kali aku mendengarnya meringis.

_Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya. _

Aku semakin gelisah ketika aku dan Daisuke melangkahkan kaki memasuki klinik Sakura.

"Selamat sore Tuan."

Si _brunete _menyapaku dengan ramah, dan hanya aku balas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Silahkan naik ke lantai atas, nanti akan ada nona Ino yang akan mengantar anda ke ruang pemeriksaan. Tangganya ada di sebelah sana." Si _brunete _menunjukan tangannya ke arah lemari kayu berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kayu _oak. _Aku mengangguk dan mengkuti arahan dari si _brunete. _

Nuansa klinik ini di dominasi oleh warna putih, terasa sangat klasik dan hangat. Penataan ruangannya pun sangat nyaman, di lantai bawah di seberang tangga terdapat sofa besar putih dengan lampu antik di sampingnya. Sedangkan di sisinya lagi terdapat pot bunga anggrek berwarna ungu.

Aku menuntun Daisuke untuk melangkah menaiki anak tangga. Di sepanjang tembok di sisi anak tangga mulai dari bawah hingga puncak tangga di penuhi oleh foto-foto hitam putih, foto-foto itu berisi anak-anak kecil, ada yang sedang menggosok giginya, ada yang sedang tersenyum, ada yang sedang memegang pipinya, aku rasa itu semua penggambaran dari anak-anak yang giginya sehat hingga yang giginya sakit.

Di lantai dua masih di dominasi oleh warna putih, sama seperti di bawah. Di tembok sebelah kiri aku mendapati lukisan besar dengan objek sebuah pohon sakura besar yang berada di tengah-tengah sebuah lahan yang luas, entahlah mungkin itu sebuah lapangan. Di bawah lukisan itu terdapat sofa yang sama persis seperti di bawah, lengkap dengan lampu antik dan bunga anggreknya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja si _blonde _yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan seperti _puppy _yang _excited _saat melihat tulang. _Hentikan tatapan menggelikan itu blonde._

"Selamat sore. Silahkan masuk melalui pintu ini Tuan. Dokter telah menunggu di dalam." Si _blonde _mengarahkanku ke pintu bercat putih dengan ukiran di pinggirannya.

_Ini saatnya._

Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat dan pergelangan tanganku mencengkram gagang pintu dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarku terasa sakit. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berputar di kepalaku.

_Bagaimana ekspresi Sakura ketika melihatku nanti?_

_Apakah dia masih mengenaliku?_

_Apakah saat ini dia telah menjadi milik orang lain?_

Cengkraman tangan mungil Daisuke di celanaku membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapanku.

"Masuk."

_Itu suaranya. Suara yang sudah lama aku rindukan._

Aku memasuki ruangan yang masih bernuansa putih namun di tambah aksen hijau di beberapa bagian sehingga membuat ruangan ini nampak sejuk dan nyaman. Pandanganku terarah pada seorang wanita dengan surai merah mudanya yang nampak kontras dengan nuansa hijau putih di ruangan ini.

"_Hi Sakura. _Lama tidak jumpa." Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menunjukan mata hijaunya yang bulat cemerlang saat menatapku.

"Oh Tuhan, Sasuke!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiriku. Aroma feminim langsung menguar dan memasuki indera penciumanku saat Ia berdiri tepat di depanku, dengan celana _jeans _berwarna biru muda dan kemeja berbahan senada dengan warna yang lebih tua yang tertutupi jas kedokterannya yang berwarna putih. _Oh Tuhan, aku ingin merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku._

"Lama tidak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, dan saat aku menyambut tangannya, aku dapat merasakan bagaimana lembut dan halusnya telapak tangan Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat dan masih tampan. Selalu." Aku tersenyum pada Sakura. Berjabatan tangan dengannya membuatku _relax _seketika dan melupakan ketakutanku. Aku meremas lembut jabatan tangannya dan aku melihat ada rona merah menjalar di pipinya. _Kuharap rona itu untukku._

"Dan kabarmu?" Aku masih belum melepaskan genggaman tanganku di jemari lembutnya, aku ingin tahu apakah aku akan melihat warna lain di wajah cantiknya?

"_Well, _seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja dan seorang dokter gigi." Aku mendengar suaranya sedikit gugup sebelum akhirnya Ia memberikan cengirannya padaku, dan itu membuatku terkekeh saat melihatnya.

"Dad..."

Aku ingin terus menggenggam tangannya seperti ini, tapi suara lembut yang berasal dari puteraku membuat Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku, dan sesaat aku merasa tanganku kehilangan kehangatannya.

Jantungku berdenyut cepat karena tegang saat melihat Sakura menatap Daisuke dengan seksama. Aku menyadari adanya perubahan warna di wajah Sakura saat Ia kembali menatapku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati akan respon Sakura setelah ini.

"Anakmu?" Ia menatapku dalam. Aku mengangguk kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, dan aku dapat melihat Ia menghela napas panjang. _Resah. _Ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Daisuke dan bergererak turun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga Ia sejajar dengan Daisuke.

"Hello, siapa namamu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada riang pada Daisuke, aku tidak tahu itu warna suaranya yang asli atau untuk menutupi rasa resah yang Ia tunjukan padaku beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Daisuke." Puteraku menjawab masih dengan posisinya yang ada di balik kakiku. Ini kali pertamanya Daisuke mau langsung berbicara dengan orang yang baru Ia temui, bahkan dengan ibunya sekalipun Ia jarang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Lima tahun." _Lagi, _Daisuke mengeluarkan suaranya, dan menjawab pertanyaan lain yang Sakura berikan. Bahkan saat ini Daisuke sudah ada di depan meninggalkan cengkramannya pada kakiku dan menatap Sakura dengan penuh minat, hingga akhirnya aku menatap takjub interaksi diantara mereka berdua saat Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Daisuke dan Daisuke menyambutnya.

"_Well, _ayo ikut denganku teman."

Sakura membimbing Daisuke ke arah kursi pemeriksaan dan membantu daisuke untuk menaikinya. Sakura meminta Daisuke untuk membuka mulutnya saat Ia sudah siap dengan peralatan di tangannya. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura dengan teliti memeriksa rongga mulut Daisuke dengan sebuah benda panjang yang di ujungnya terdapat kaca kecil yang menurutku seperti miniatur kaca spion mobil.

Sakura menghentikan pemeriksaannya dan menatap ke arahku untuk menjelaskan mengenai kondisi yang di alami Daisuke. _Okay, jadi sariawan sialan itu yang telah membuat puteraku kehilangan nafsu makan dan pipinya menjadi bengkak._

"Daisuke termasuk anak yang kuat dan tidak rewel dengan sariawan besar di mulutnya." Astaga orang dewasa seperti Sakura saja berkata seperti itu, lalu bagaimana bisa Daisuke tahan dengan rasa sakitnya? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan puteraku.

Seperti dapat membaca kekhawatiranku, Sakura megatakan bahwa Ia akan memberikan resep obat untuk menghadapi sariawan sialan itu. SetelahnyaSakura melepas masker beserta sarung tangannya dan membantu Daisuke untuk turun dari kursi pemeriksaan. Aku mengikuti mereka hingga kursi yang ada di depan meja Sakura. Daisuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menulis sesuatu di atas kertas panjang,begitu pula aku yang juga sedang memperhatikan Sakura. Wajahnya nampak serius namun tidak menghilangkan kecantikan dari wajahnya.

Sepertinya Sakura menyadari bahwa aku sedang memandanginya, karena rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya saat Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku. _Sekarang aku yakin rona itu memang untukku. _Sakura meyodorkan kertas berisi resep yang harus aku berikan pada si _blonde._

"_Thanks _Saki." Aku mengambil kertas itu darinya, dan sekali lagi aku ingin menggenggam tangan itu, tapi aku tahu aku harus sabar.

Sakura mengantar kami hingga pintu ruangannya, aku merasa ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku sendiri tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama di sini, urusanku telah selesai. _Oh Tuhan, beri aku ide. _

Aku mendengar langkah sepatu Sakura yang berbalik untuk menutup pintu, dan sebelum Ia sempat menutupnya, aku telah menahan tangan kananku di daun pintu.

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu, aku harus mentraktirmu untuk hari ini." _Sial, itu alasan terbodoh yang pernah aku ucapkan._

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatapku bingung sesaat sebelum Ia menyebutkan serangkaian nomor telepon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja kerjaku untuk kemudian meraihnya dan mencari nama seseorang yang ingin aku hubungi.

_Haruno Sakura _

Ketika aku hampir menyentuh _icon dial_, aku mengerang dan meletakan kembali ponselku ke atas meja dengan setengah melempar.

_Sial sial sial kenapa aku jadi segugup ini?_

Aku kembali melirik ponselku dan meraihnya lagi, _aku harus menghubunginya. Harus. _Ku gerakan jariku dengan cepat untuk menyentuh _icon dial _dan mendekatkan ponselku ke arah telinga. Cukup lama nada sambung terdengar di telingaku hingga akhirnya suara lembut dari seberang sana terdengar memasuki indera pendengaranku.

_"__Hello."_

Jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa suara wanita di telepon dapat mebuat kejantanan seorang pria berkedut itu adalah sebuah omong kosong, maka orang itu adalah salah satu orang paling dungu sedunia.

Bagian bawahku sedang tersiska hanya karena mendengar suara seorang wanita di sebarang sana.

"Hi Saki. Ini aku." Aku berbicara senormal mungkin.

"_Oh, hi. Ada apa?"_ Astaga, aku harus menjauhkan suaranya dari para pria di luaran sana mengingat efek dari suaranya yang membuat kejantananku berkedut seperti sekarang ini.

"Apakah kau ada acara akhir pekan ini?" _Semoga tidak ada. _Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Ia menjawab.

_"__Tidak, ku rasa. Ada apa?'' _

_Sempurna._

"Bagus. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam sebagai tanda terimakasihku."

_"__Hey, tidak perlu seperti itu. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, lagipula kau juga membayar atas jasaku kan." _

Aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerah nona.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku akan berada di sana jam 7 malam pada hari Sabtu untuk menjemputmu. Sampai ketemu Saki." Segera ku akhiri sambungan telepon agar tidak ada lagi penolakan darinya.

Sekarang aku tinggal mempersiapkan untuk acara makan malam kami Sabtu ini. Aku kembali men_dial _sebuah nomor telepon untuk memesan satu meja di salah satu tempat _favorite_ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ku mohon, ijinkan Daisuke untuk bersamaku malam ini saja. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam bersama keluargaku sebelum aku berangkat ke Iwa."

Aku menatap seorang wanita berambut merah yang dulu mencampakan Daisuke dengan marah.

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan kemana. Bukankah dulu kau yang mencampakan anakmu hn?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan amarah saat mengingat bagaimana dia meninggalkan Daisuke padaku dengan meminta sejumlah uang yang dia sebut sebagai _biaya lelah. _

_Brengsek._

"Ya kau benar, dan aku sangat menyesal akan hal itu. Ini, aku membawa cek yang nilainya setara dengan jumlah uang yang kau berikan padaku dulu."

Wanita itu menghampiriku dan meletakan sebuah cek di atas meja. _Persetan dengan semua ini. _Aku meraih cek itu, merobeknya dan melemparkannya dengan marah.

Air mata mulai terlihat menetes dari kedua mata wanta itu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli sekalipun Ia meneteskan air mata darah.

"Pergi dari sini." Aku membuat sebuah gerakan tangan yang kutujukan pada dua pria yang sedari tadi ada di pintu kerjaku.

"Bawa dia dari hadapanku." Isakan mulai terdengar dari wanita itu saat kedua orangku mencengkram lengannya dan bersiap untuk membawanya pergi dari hadapanku. Ia menatapku dengan mata memelas.

"Kumohon Sasuke, kumohon, sekali ini saja." Wanita itu menjatuhkan dirinya di kedua lutut dan kembali memohon padaku. Suaranya terdengar lebih pilu dari sebelumnya.

Aku melihat ke arahnya yang masih setia dengan posisi berlututnya. Ini adalah kali pertama wanita ini mencari Daisuke. Setelah sekian lama baru ini Ia datang kemari untuk menemui puteranya? Ya, aku masih menyebutnya sebagai puteranya karena memang Ia adalah ibu kandung Daisuke. Aku amat membenci tindakan wanita ini ketika Ia mencampakan Daisuke dan lebih memilih menukarnya dengan sejumlah uang. Aku tidak ingin anakku membenci ibunya sendiri walau pada kenyataannya, aku sangat membenci wanita yanga da di hadapanku saat ini. Tapi kenyataan bahwa wanita ini adalah Ibu kandung dari Daisuke memang tidak dapat di pungkiri.

"Shika, Shino. Kalian pergi bersama Daisuke kerumah wanita ini, dan bawa kembali Daisuke besok pagi."

Wanita itu memberikanku tatapan tidak percaya dan berbisik _Terimakasih Sasuke_ saat aku berjalan melewatinya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar ruangan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berada di depan kamar 202 saat ini. _Kamar Sakura. _Aku berdehem agak keras melegakan tenggorokanku untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugup sebelum aku menekan _bell _yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

Ku ulurkan jemariku ke arah _bell _dan menekannya sekali. Waktu 15 detik terasa 15 jam untukku saat ini hingga akhirnya pintu depanku terbuka dan membuatku hampir tidak dapat bernapas.

"_Hi._" Sakura menyapaku, Ia berdiri di hadapanku dalam balutan _dress _hitam yang panjangnya diatas lutut dan pas membungkus tubuhnya. Bagian depan _dress_nya yang berbentuk huruf V memang tidak terlalu rendah, namun aku masih dapat melihat belahan dadanya yang membuat celanaku mulai terasa sesak. _Sial_

"Ehm, Apakah ada yang aneh pada penampilanku?" Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan liarku. Aku menghitung di dalam hati mencoba untuk kembali tenang meskipun darahku sedang berdesir dashyat atas pemandangan yang tersaji di depanku.

"Hn. Tidak. Kau terlihat luar biasa malam ini. " _Ya, dia sangat luar biasa. _Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya.

"Um, _thanks Sasuke._" Dia tersenyum kikuk dan ada rona morah di kedua pipinya, _rona milikku. _

Napasku semakin terasa berat ketika Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengunci pintu. _Backless. _Ya, _dress _yang Sakura kenakan saat ini membuat punggungnya terekspose dan membuatku ingin mendorongnya masuk untuk merasakan setiap jengkal punggung telanjangnya dan bercinta hingga aku hilang ingatan. _Sial_, kami harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku. "_Ready?"_

"Yup."

Sakura berbalik dan memasukan kunci kedalam tas sebelum melangkahkan kaki bersamaku menuju _lift._

Aku berdiri agak jauh dari Sakura saat ini. _Lift _ini hanya berisikan aku dan Sakura, dan aku tidak ingin menyerangnya di dalam _lift _ini, _setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini._

"Kau tidak membawa Daisuke bersamamu?" Suara Sakura kembali menarikku ke alam sadar.

"Ini kencan. Daisuke tidak ingin mengganggu kita." Aku sengaja menggodanya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika aku mengatakan _kencan_. Dugaanku berkata ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan ketertarikan padaku, tapi jika dugaanku ini salah, maka aku akan bercinta dengan sofa kerjaku.

"Jangan bercanda, kau hanya mengajakku makan malam _Sir._" Dia mendengus kesal tapi aku masih dapat melihat rona itu di pipinya. _Ya, dia menginginkan aku._

Sakura semakin menunjukan wajah kesalnya yang justru membuatku ingin menciumnya. Beruntung pintu _lift _terbuka sehingga aku tidak harus menahan diriku lebih lama lagi.

Aku duduk di belakang kemudi dalam diam, setelah membicarakan sedikit tentang masa-masa di saat aku masih sering berkunjung ke tempat Sasori, kami hanya terdiam dengan ppikiran masing-masing, entahlah aku bingung harus memulai percakapan yang seperti apa. Adanya Sakura di sampingku dengan balutan busana seperti itu membuat kejantananku yang ingin bicara, bukan mulutku.

"_So, _kenapa Daisuke tidak ikut bersamamu malam ini? Apa dia bersama ibunya?" Aku bersyukur Sakura tidak seperti wanita-wanita di luar sana yang menjaga _image _dengan setia membisu, atau berbicara hanya ketika pria memulai pembicaraan.

"_Yeah._" Meskipun aku benci mengakui bahwa wanita itu adalah ibunya.

"Um. Oya, apakah kau masih bergabung dengan K-Navy SEALs?" Seperti mengetahui isi hatiku, Sakura merubah topik pembicaraannya, dan ya aku lebih menyukai membahas pekerjaan lamaku.

"Tidak. Aku bekerja dengan bisnisku sendiri saat ini" Aku masih menatap lurus kedepan, bukannya aku enggan untuk menatap kearahnya, tapi aku butuh konsentrasi untuk tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan kami.

"Bisnis apa?" Aku menyukainya ketika rasa ingin tahu Sakura muncul seperti ini.

"Keamanan_._"

"Maksudmu? Kau penyedia jasa _security _?" Perkataan Sakura barusan berhasil membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi aku lebih kepada _Personal Protection _dan _Security System. _Aku menyediakan jasa pengawalan baik pribadi maupun institusi dan juga sistem yang mengatur segala macam keamanan, seperti alarm keamanan yang di pasang di kantor-kantor maupun apartment." Aku menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai pekerjaanku saat ini.

_"__Okay,_ jadi kau keluar dari pekerjaan yang berbau kekerasan fisik, dan sekarang kau menggeluti bisnis yang juga pasti melibatkan kekerasan fisik?"

_Kekerasan fisik? _Aku kembali terkekeh. _Astaga aku menyukai pemilihan kata yang Ia gunakan, itu unik._

"_Well, _jika kau menganggapnya begitu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak terlibat langsung, aku hanya perlu mengirim orang-orangku untuk tugas lapangan. Kecuali jika _client_ku adalah kau Sakura, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menangani tugasku sendirian."

_Ya, dan dengan senang hati juga aku akan mengawalnya di tempat tidur._

Aku melakukan kesalahan dengan menengokan kepalaku kearahnya, hanya beberapa detik dan itu berhasil membuatku kembali menginginkannya untuk berada di bawah tubuhku. _Sial sial sial konsentrasi pada jalanan di depanmu Head Banger!_

Aku mencengkram setirku erat dan kembali fokus kejalanan, berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam ini terasa luar biasa bagiku, kami berbincang mengenai banyak hal, termasuk mengenai Daisuke. Dari nadanya ketika Ia membicarakan Daisuke, aku rasa ia menyukai Daisuke.

"Kurasa tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesona Daisuke, Ia sungguh menggemaskan."

_Ya, dia menyukai Daisuke, dan aku senang mendengarnya. Sangat._

"_Like father like son, _semua pesonanya itu menurun dariku Saki." Aku menyeringai padanya "Lain kali aku akan mengajaknya, tapi tidak untuk kencan pertama kita ini." Ia memutar bola matanya padaku, bahkan Ia masih nampak cantik dengan wajah jengkel seperti itu.

"Ya ya ya. Seharusnya kau malu pada Daisuke, di umurmu yang sudah kepala tiga kau masih saja menggoda seorang wanita." Ia menatapku sinis dan mendengus.

"Hn. Pria berumur kepala tiga yang masih tampan dan sexy." Aku kembali menggodanya.

"_Well, _aku sudah kenyang dan kurasa mataku mulai tidak bersahabat, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Sakura menyesap _wine _dari gelasnya, aku menyukai cara dia melakukan itu dengan bibir _pink_nya. Aku dapat membayangkan hal luar biasa apa yang dapat bibirnya lakukan ketika membungkus kejantananku.

"_Okay." _Aku melambaikan tangan ke arah pelayan untuk menyelesaikan _bill _makan malam kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau mampir? Untuk segelas kopi mungkin?" Aku tertegun mendengar penawaran Sakura. Sekali aku masuk ke dalam, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami selanjutnya. Aku menatap mata Sakura, _ya mata itu menginginkan keberadaanku._

"Secangkir kopi." Aku mengangguk mengikuti instingku.

Sakura berjalan di depanku, meembuka mentelnya dan menggantungkannya di _standing hanger _baru menggerakan kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan _stiletto _berwarna _silver _. _Dan itu sialan sexy._

Aku mendudukan dirku di salah satu kursi, memandangi sosok Sakura dari belakang. _Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menghampirinya saat ini dan menempelkan bibirku di atas permukaan kulit punggungnya?_

"_Non sugar?_" Sakura bertanya tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"_Yeah. _Kau memperhatikanku _uh?_" Aku menggodanya untuk menutupi keteganganku.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali _Sir._" Kurasa Ia memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum berbalik dan meletakan secangkir kopi di hadapanku.

"Silahkan."

"_Thanks._" Aku melepas jasku untuk menggulung lengan kemejaku agar lebih santai, dan ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sakura, aku mendapati bahwa Ia sedang menatap _tattoo _di lengan dalamku dengan penuh minat.

"_Tattoo _yang keren." Ia menyeringai padaku.

Aku menceritakan sedikit tentang _tattoo _ku ini. _Tattoo_ yang kubuat untuk mengingat keadaanku yang hampir mati saat sebilah pisau nyaris mengoyak isi perutku saat aku masih bertugas dalam K-Navy SEALs.

Tanpa di duga tindakan Sakura selanjutnya membuatku kaget bukan main, Ia memelukku erat ketika aku telah selesai bercerita padanya. Dan _Ya Tuhan, dia menangis. _Menangis karena aku hampir mati? _Dia peduli padaku._

"Hey hey, tenanglah. Itu sudah lama terjadi dan aku baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba menggerakan jemariku bermaksud untuk menenangkannya, namun Ia justru tersentak dengan sentuhanku dan mencoba menjauh dariku dengan menarik kepalanya dari bahuku.

"Oh, _sorry. _Aku..." Tatapannya terkunci pada mataku, dan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun, aku terkejut karena bibirku telah menempel di bibirnya.

_Kau membangunkan singa tidur Sakura._

Aku merengkuh Sakura untuk lebih mendekat padaku, menekan punggungnya untuk menempel di tubuhku dan memperdalam ciuman yang telah di mulai olehnya. Aku menyelipkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya yang di sambut tanpa penolakan apapun dari Sakura. _Aku bahkan ingin bercinta dengan mulutnya._

Aku menghentikan cumbuanku untuk turun dari kursi dan mendorong Sakura agar bersandar ke meja _pantry, _tatapan matanya sayu dan bergairah, membuat kejantananku membesar di bawah sana. Kembali kubawa mulutnya ke mulutku, untuk saling melumat.

Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya ketika mulutku mulai menuruni dagu dan lehernya. Mengecup dan menggigit kecil kulit putihnya sehingga membuatnya mengerang dan mencengkram rambutku. _Ia menikmatinya._

Aku ingin berbuat lebih dari apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, tapi kedua tangan Sakura yang mendorong dadaku secara tiba-tiba membuatku membeku seketika. _What the hell..._

"Tidak, tidak. ini salah." Sakura menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ini sebuah kesalahan. Maafkan aku." Ia menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan. _Sial, apa yang salah di sini?_

"Tidak ada yang salah di sini Saki. Kau menginginkanku, begitu pula denganku, aku menginginkanmu sejak pertama kali kau keluar dengan _dress _sialanmu itu." Aku kembali mendekati Sakura, menarik tangannya bermaksud melanjutkan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum tangan sialannya mendorongku menjauh.

"_Please. _Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah kepada Daisuke dan juga ibunya." _Sial, kenapa dia harus membawa Daisuke dan wanita itu kedalam pembicaraan ini._

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka sama sekali, dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu itu." Aku merasa marah saat ini, entahlah mungkin akrena hormon sialanku ini.

"Jelas ada! Aku menyukai seorang pria beristeri dan beberapa menit yang lalu aku bercumbu dengannya! Demi Tuhan Sasuke bagaimana aku tidak merasa bersalah dengan semua itu?!" Aku tersentak saat Sakura melontarkan kata-katanya dengan keras dan menatapku marah.

_Pria beristeri? Oh Tuhan... _Aku mengerti sekarang. _Brengsek, _kenapa aku bisa lupa untuk menjelaskan statusku pada Sakura?

"Oh _baby._" Aku meraih Sakura dalam dekapanku, namun tubuhnya menegang dan mencoba lepas dariku.

"Dengarkan aku." Aku membelai kepalanya yang berada di dadaku, menenangkannya agar mendengar penjelasanku mengenai statusku sebagai seorang duda cerai.

Kami berbicara dengan tenang dan saling berhadapan di depan meja _pantry. _Ia sempat menatapku dengan ragu saat aku bercerita mengenai perceraianku, sampai akhirnya aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku ketika aku berada di Kumo hingga Daisuke lahir. Aku juga menceritakan bagaimana wanita itu datang memohon padaku agar dapat membawa Daisuke untuk makan malam hari ini.

"Daisuke akan aman, bagaimanapun Ibunya telah memohon seperti itu padamu, itu tandanya masih ada kasih sayang di dalam hatinya." Sakura menggerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya untuk menggenggam tanganku. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

Aku turun dari kursiku dan mendekatinya "Kali ini jangan dorong aku lagi." Aku meraih pinggangnya.

"Tidak akan."

Aku segera membawa bibirnya ke bibirku. Sakura mengaitkan kakinya di pinggangku dan mencengkram rambutku yang semakin membuatku ingin berada di dalam dirinya. Aku hentikan sejenak ciumanku untuk memandangnya, mata hijaunya menatapku dengan penuh damba, dan aku kembali menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya, lidahku terjalin sensual dengan lidahnya.

Masih dengan bibirku yang menempel erat di bibirnya, ku telususri punggung telanjangnya hingga mencapai resleting yang ada di bawah punggungnya, Sakura sempat bergidik ketika aku menurunkan resletingnya. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah puas dengan bibirnya, tapi kali ini aku harus berhenti dengan bibirnya, karena bibirku menginginkan bagian lain dari tubuhnya. Ku tarik bibirku dan meninggalkan bibir terbuka Sakura yang sialan _sexy._

Ku alihkan jemariku untuk menurunkan tali _dress_nya, dan aku merasakan nyeri di bawah sana akibat tekanan luar biasa yang dihasilkan oleh kejantananku saat kedua payudaranya terbebas dengan puting yang mengacung tegang seakan berteriak meminta mulutku untuk berada di sana.

Aku menangkup bagian bawah payudara Sakura yang terasa kenyal dan hangat dengan ibu jari dan telunjukku, meremasnya kecil dan sesekali menjentkan jariku di putingnya yang berwarna _pink. _

"Apakah kau ingin mulutku berada di sini _baby?_ " Aku menggodanya dengan mengapit putingnya keras dan itu membuatnya mengerang. Aku ingin mendengar bahwa dia mendamba akan mulutku. "Katakan _baby._" Aku semakin mempermainkan kedua putingnya di antara jemariku.

"Ya ya, kumuhon!" Ya, aku menyukainya saat ia memohon seperti ini.

"Katakan kau ingin aku melakukan apa terhadap kedua putingmu yang telah mengeras ini _baby_." Tubuhnya semakin melengkung ke depan seiring perlakuan jemariku di puting indahnya.

"Aku ingin putingku berada di mulutmu, _please_!"

Sakura menghentakan kepalanya ke belakang saat mulutku membungkus salah satu putingnya, _oh Tuhan pemandangan dari sini sungguh sangat menggairahkan. _Aku terus menkmati kedua putingnya secara bergantian, hingga akhirnya Sakura mengerang saat aku menyelipkan salah satu jariku ke liang hangatnya. _Sial, dia sudah sebasah ini._

Aku menggerakan jariku, menikmati setiap cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaannya. "Tunjukan kamarmu." _Aku harus segera berada di dalamnya._

"Pintu sebelah kiri di lorong." Sakura menjawab dengan terengah. Kucabut jariku kemudian menciumnya dan mengangkatnya sehingga Ia mengangkangi pinggulku.

Kakiku bergerak dengan Sakura yang berada di gendonganku, kami terus berciuman hingga tiba di pintu kamarnya.

Aku merebahkan Sakura di tempat tidur. Melepas segala yang tertinggal di tubuhnya. _Aku menginginkannya telanjang. _Jariku baru saja meloloskan _dress _Sakura saat mataku terpaku pada sebuah _typography tattoo _yang membentuk tulisan The Resistance yang teletak di bawah perut kirinya._ Tattoo _itu memberikan efek yang luar biasa terhadap tubuhku.

"_The Resistance _uh?" Sakura menyeringai nakal padaku, aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai _tattoo_nya, tapi kurasa itu bisa menunggu nanti setelah kami selesai dengan ini semua.

Aku menurunkan wajahku untuk mengecupi _tattoo _Sakura kemudian tanganku bergerak untuk menanggalkan _G-string _hitamnya. Dan inilah dia, wanitaku dengan tubuh telanjang sempurna yang siap untukku.

Aku bermaksud memposisikan tubuhku diatas tubuhnya, namun Ia bergerak mendahuluiku.

"Pakaian ini sangat menggangguku _sir._" Sakura menggerakan jemarinya membuka pakaianku dengan tergesa, mata hijaunya menatapku dengan takjub, dan suaraku tercekat ditenggorokan saat Sakura menempelkan bibirnya untuk mengecupi dada hingga perutku, sedangkan tangannya bergerak untuk membuka sabukku. Aku membantunya dengan duduk saat Ia berusaha membuka celanaku dengan jemari nya.

Aku memperhatikannya saat kejantananku terlepas, dan mnegira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Genggaman tangan Sakura di kejantananku membuatku mengejang. Tapi itu belum seberapa, karena berikutnya aku menggeram saat mulutnya yang sialan manis dan hangat melngkupi kejantananku dan menghisapnya perlahan. _Sial, jika seperti ini terus aku akan keluar di mulutnya._

"Hentikan _baby, _kau akan membuatku keluar." Aku menariknya ke atas dan memposisikannya agar Ia mengangkang di atasku.

"Kau tidak ingin aku membuatmu keluar?" Sakura berbicara dengan nada menggoda, Ia menggerakan jemarinya dengan nakal di atas tubuhku dan menggesekan kewanitaannya di batangku. _Terus seperti itu dan aku akan bercinta denganmu sampai mati._

"Tentu aku ingin, tapi tidak di dalam mulutmu." Aku menaikan pinggang Sakura dan menggesernya agar tepat berada diatas kejantananku yang sudah dalam masa limitnya. Aku menggenggam kejantananku untuk membantunya masuk secara perlahan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mengerang saat milikku telah meluncur sepenuhnya. Miliknya terasa ketat dan panas saat menjepit kejantananku. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak bergerak, ku mainkan clit Sakura agar Ia lebih relax dan tidak merasa nyeri saat aku bergerak di dalamnya.

Kedua payudaranya ikut bergerak naik turun saat aku menggerakan pinggulku semakin cepat, tanganku terulur untuk meraihnya, memainkan kembali puting-puting merah muda itu dengan keras.

Tubuh Sakura mengejang dan otot kewanitaannya mencengkram kejantananku dengan erat saat Ia datang dengan keras karena _orgasme _pertama datang melandanya. Ia mendongkakan kepalanya menikmati pelepasan yang baru saja di alaminya. Dan itu sungguh luar biasa panas.

Aku beranjak dari posisiku dan menempatkan Sakura di bawahku. Kulumat bibirnya berirngan dengan meluncurnya kembali kejantananku ke dalam dirinya. Kali ini aku tidak dapat bermain lembut lag, aku butuh pelepasan dengan cepat. Aku menyentak dengan keras ke dalam dirinya berkali-kali, membuatnya menjerit nikmat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kejantananku berkedut hebat di tepi pelepasanku beriringan dengan meluncurnya isi hatiku, kewanitaan Sakura menghisap sari-sariku dengan kuat saat aku menyentak ke dalamnya sekali lagi dan membawa kami berdua kedalam gelombang _orgasme _yang maha dashyat.

Aku menopang tubuhku dengan kedua sikut agar tidak menindihnya. Keringat hasil percintaan kami membuat tubuhku dan tubuhnya lengket. Tapi aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Aku menarik diri darinya kemudian berguling ke sisinya dan menariknya kedalam pelukanku.

"Oh Tuhan, kau benar-benar terasa nikmat Saki."

Aku menciumi puncak kepalanya saat jemari Sakura bermain di atas dadaku.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara berbisik. Aku tersenyum dan membawa bibirnya pada bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melangkahkan kakiku di apartment Sasori, dan melihatmu yang menatapku dengan mata hijau besarmu."

Sakura sempat kesal saat mengetahui bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Enam tahun yang membuat kami berdua tersiksa.

"Natal tahun ini akan terasa sempurna dengan kehadiranmu di antara aku dan Daisuke." Aku menciumi sisi kepalanya, aku bahagia luar biasa mengetahui Sakura mencintaiku dan juga Daisuke.

"Dan kalian berdua adalah kado natal yang paling indah untukku."Sakura tersenyum dalam kalimatnya.

_Kaulah kado natal yang terindah bagiku dan juga Daisuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-E.N.D-**

Yaaaap, sebetulnya ini hanya _Bonus Chapter_, karena saya belum sempat untuk memikirkan jalan cerita sekuelnya XD.

Seperti biasanya, untuk _lemon _di buat sesuai kesukaan saya, _soft _tapi lumayan bikin basah. *woooops XD

Ah, dan untuk _typo, _jika ada _misstypo _, maaf2 ajah yaah ini gak saya _check_ ulang, mengingat saya ngetiknya di kantor pas jatah makan siang n nyuri2 sedikit (banyak sebenernya) waktu kerja saya XD

Baiklah, seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


End file.
